The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEP04134’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching Zonal Geraniums with upright and uniform plant habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2000 of the Pelargonium×hortorum cultivar Emira, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number G016, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEP04134 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, in June, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.